


Warm Snuggles and New Beginnings

by lilliankayl



Category: Sherlock - Fandom
Genre: Adorable dorks, Christmas, Fluff, M/M, Not Canon Compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-31
Updated: 2014-12-31
Packaged: 2018-03-02 12:29:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2812046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilliankayl/pseuds/lilliankayl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John and Jim spend Christmas together and exchange gifts. Drabble Alternate Universe where John met Jim instead of Sherlock.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Warm Snuggles and New Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

  * For [inkfeathering](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=inkfeathering).



> Gift for: Inkfeathering for the 2014 Holiday Exchangelock!
> 
> I own nothing sadly

John sat on the sofa in the dark flat he shared with his boyfriend James Moriarty. It was snowing heavily outside and it was by the light of the fireplace that John chose to wrap his Christmas gift to Jim. It was a simple gift compared to whatever Jim had for him under the tree; John decided to put together a photo album of their relationship from the very beginning. He sighed happily and smiled at the photo of them from the day they first met.

_**It had been a month after he had returned to London after being discharged from the army. He sat on a stool in a dimly pub, and was unaware of the set of chocolate colored eyes watching him. He was surprised when a he was given a drink he had not remembered ordering, and even more surprised when the man who had bought him the drink sat next to him.** _

_**"Hi there." the man said with a smile in a sing song voice. "You looked like you could use a drink solider."** _

_**John stiffened and looked at the man, "How did you I was a solider?" he asked. He was not in any sort of uniform after all.** _

_**The man simply smiled and gestured to John's dog tags. "You're dog tags. I'm Jim. Hi." he said.** _

_**John looked down at his tags and tucked them into his jumper. "I'm John." he replied.** _

The photo had been taken by Jim using his camera phone, and John had not thought much of it that day. As he looked upon the photo now it made his heart swell. The photo was a bit grainy and the lighting was horrible, but he could still see Jim's bright smile as well as his own. With each photo he placed in the album he fell in love with Jim all over again.

When morning found the unlikely lovers beside each other on Christmas morning on the small sofa that Jim had insisted they buy so that they could have better cuddle and snuggle sessions after a stressful day, Jim kept his eyes on the gift with his name on that he knew was from John. The consulting criminal rested his head on John’s shoulder and purred softly before standing up and walking to the tree to grab presents for them to unwrap.

“Happy Christmas Johnny.” He said as he handed John a brightly wrapped box with a festive bow on top. “This one is from me.” He said with a grin as he sat down next to John with the gift for himself in his lap.

John smiled and shook the box gently before tearing the wrapping paper off slowly. He opened the box and found himself staring at the items inside in silence. It was a set of keys and a plane ticket.

“Jim…What is this?” he asked looking up at his boyfriend’s face. Jim’s response was to chuckle and kiss John on the cheek.

  
“It’s a set of keys to our new home in Dublin. We are going to start a new life Johnny, you and I.”

Tears sprung to John’s eyes and he embraced Jim tightly, kissing him deeply before breaking the embrace fully.

“This is the best gift I could ask for. Thank you Jimmy.”

Jim flushed and nodded before tearing his gift open. He ran his hands over the cover of the album John made. No words we spoken between the pair as the snuggled together and looked through the album of their life together, each grateful they met, and each thinking of the bright future that lay before them.

End


End file.
